Patience is a Virtue
by perkyshadowgirl
Summary: Sora Koyo is a girl with a tormented past that seems to be eternally leading her in circles. She attempts to start over and leave her past behind her, but this leads her away from a home she has grown comfortable with, and into a swirl of familier faces..
1. Chapter 1 of 17

A/N: This story takes place after the show ends, and the barrier between human world and demon world is down. I've thrown in a lot of explanations around this, because my beta's hadn't seen Yu Yu Hakusho. The language I use is a mixture of both the anime and the manga, so I apologize for that in advance. The romance pairings are nothing different than what you're used to : Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Hiei/Mukuro, and Hiei/Sora

created character

So, without further ado, enjoy

Chapter One : I believe introductions are in order...

"Hey Sora, wait up!"

Keiko Yukimura raced off after her best friend, Sora Koyo. The school day had ended, and they were supposed to meet after school to study for a big test that was coming up the next day. Sora was a gifted student, as was Keiko, but they had both agreed that this test would not be easy, and required a little bit of brain power, and memorization.

But Sora had had her head in the clouds all day. She was forgetting things left and right, and she was not her usual cheerful self. There was a darkness to her that Keiko had never seen, and it seemed to radiate power. It reminded Keiko of the sorts of power that had been emitted from the enemies that Yusuke had had to face in his spirit detective days, and it made her uncomfortable.

As far as Keiko knew, Yusuke had put all that behind him, but he was still a great asset to the spirit world, though he tried desperately to hide it from her. Somehow, Yusuke had gotten the idea that Keiko didn't really like him fighting, and now tried very hard not to let her know that Koenma, with his new found confidence and rebellion, had taken more charge over spirit world than he ever thought he could, and rather than being angry, his father had been pleased, and more than willing to give Koenma more responsibilities. Koenma often called on Yusuke to help in some situations that may require his power, but always gave Yusuke a choice now. He didn't force Yusuke to go on life endangering missions anymore. Yusuke was in charge of his own life now.

Keiko had come to accept this wandering need that burned in Yusuke. One thing she had learned was that he always came back, no matter what. And he loved her unconditionally. Waiting was hard sometimes, but just when she decided that she didn't want to wait anymore, Yusuke would return and sweep her off her feet yet again. The good times she had with him made up for the lonely times that she spent without him.

She had been worried at first when she had discovered she would need to introduce Sora to Yusuke. Her "friends from forever", the girls she had hung out with in grade school, had never really gotten along with Yusuke; they were too sweet, and innocent, and didn't understand his rebellious nature. When Keiko had first met Sora, and really grown to like her, she had put off introducing her to her boyfriend as long as she could. She had rationalized it that she didn't want to ruin a good thing. She didn't want to have to choose between Sora and Yusuke.

It hadn't been hard; Yusuke wasn't around much anyway. But it had meant also keeping Sora away from friends like Kuwabara and Kurama. Sometimes Keiko wondered if maybe she was subconsciously trying to _shelter_ Sora from that world. Or maybe she felt that if she let Sora in on the "secret" world that some of her friends lived in, it would become...almost routine like. There would be the original thrill of "yes, I am good friends with demons!" but then Sora would be friends with them too. Keiko knew that part of the reason she didn't tell Sora was that she liked having a secret. Something that was only hers, and that she didn't have to tell anyone if she didn't want to.

But fate decided that it would step...no..._waltz_ into the fray. Keiko could not keep Yusuke from Sora forever. In fact, truth be told, they met on their own. Sora was hanging out in a local arcade, and Yusuke wandered in, and up to his usual table. He had just gotten back in town, and was looking for a few hours to kill until Keiko got out of school. Sora had skipped, needing to blow off some steam after a nasty relationship had very abruptly come to a close, and was playing formidably, completely oblivious to the world around her.

Yusuke had been attracted to her for reasons he couldn't explain. He had watched over her shoulder as she played brilliantly, and when she was finally out of coins, he offered to pay for her to continue...if she would play him when she was done.

It was an interesting offer on Yusuke's part, considering that he was not single, and not a very good gamer, but Sora had accepted the challenge. She and Yusuke had bonded over the short time that they had spent playing video games together. When they shared names towards the end of the night they discovered the each had a name that the other knew pretty darn well. Both Sora and Yusuke found it ironic that they had wanted to meet each other for some time.

Keiko still laughed when she thought of it. She had been told by a friend as she walked out of school that Yusuke had been seen in the arcade hitting on some girl. She had come in a huff, just in time to see the look of pure shock on the faces of her two best friends as they heard each other's names.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI! As in Keiko Yukimura's BOYFRIEND! Oh my god, this is too weird for me. I'm Sora Koyo!"

"SORA KOYO! Oh wow! You're Keiko's best friend!"

Since that day, the Sora and Yusuke had gotten along famously. At first, Keiko had been overly jealous; Sora was taking away time that SHE should be spending with Yusuke. But Yusuke and Sora just had such brother/sister chemistry, that it didn't take long before it fell into place. Yusuke still spent more time with Keiko, and was still very much in love with Keiko; Sora was just his little sister, and was thrilled to be nothing more than that. Sora had a hidden needy personality, and needed to be loved like family.

Little sister indeed; soon after the introductions to Yusuke had been made, Sora was introduced to the rest of the group. She met Kuwabara shortly after, and they had hit it off nicely. Kuwabara was just such a loveable softy; it was very difficult to not get along with him. And Sora had met Genkai. Genkai had been pleased to meet someone who she could look at at eye level. Sora was only about 135cm (4'5") not much taller than Genkai's 130cm (4'3"), with husky blue eyes, and short red hair.

She met the gang piece by piece though; Keiko was pretty sure that Sora had not met Kurama – well – _Shuichi Minamino_ – yet. Shuichi, as he was introducing himself now, had disappeared without a trace a few months earlier. No one was too worried. He was like that. Everyone knew that he would appear again if they all gave him a little bit of time. Everyone also knew that there was no way in hell that any of them were ever going to be able to wrap their tongues around the name "Shuichi". The red head would always be Kurama to them.

Of course, the whole trial with the demon world barrier being down, and demons able to come and go as they pleased was still hard for Keiko to wrap her mind around. Yusuke and Kurama had both assured her that there was no problem; there was an honor system being applied in demon world that meant that there was to be no mischief in human world. This was hardly any comfort for Keiko; demons were still racing around the world, ready to attack at any moment!

She had confided in Genkai, who had, in her usual harsh way, told Keiko that she was being a dunce. Genkai had grumbled that it was thanks to girls like her that demons were not able to live with humans in peace as it was. She explained that if demons wanted to cause trouble, they would have caused LOTS when the barrier came down, and the barrier would have gone back up. She continued to explain that demons were very honor-bound, and that if there was a rule that stated "no mischief in human world" there would be no mischief in human world. That had comforted Keiko some, but she still lived in fear unless Yusuke or Kurama was around.

Keiko expected that was why she had been drawn to Sora in the first place. The girl screamed independence and power. Because of her height, Sora was often teased and ridiculed. Sometimes, it was all in jest, like when Yusuke would look over her head and pretend not to know where she was. But more than often, especially when they had been in middle school together, it had been the cruel bullies of Sarayashiki Junior High that had constantly tormented her. Keiko still remembered the summer of transition to high school, when she had been walking to the park, and had heard the familiar voices of the punks that had taken Kuwabara and Yusuke's places as the top punks of Sarayashiki. She had gone over to help, only to discover that her help wasn't needed. Using no fists, only words and speedy dodging skills, Sora had beaten the bullies and proceeded on her way. That had been the beginning of a very solid friendship.

It had been a blessing when Keiko had discovered that she and Sora would be attending the same school. As much as she loved her old friends, they had grown apart over the past year or so that she had spent with Yusuke in the world of the spirit. She had changed so much, and in such a different way that they had, that it just seemed like they had nothing in common anymore. She still spent a lot of time with them, but she liked that she had someone else that she could spend some time with, and Sora was more than happy to hang out and just _talk_.

Keiko's parents were used to Sora coming home with Keiko to study, or do homework, or just spend the night. Sora didn't really have a place to stay, but never really admitted to it. She did have several friends in the neighborhood around school that would offer her a room for the night, but when Keiko could help it, she often told Sora to just spend the night at her place. Sora hated imposing on Keiko though, and would often shrug off the suggestion. As of very recently, Keiko had stopped accepting excuses, and Sora had been almost adopted by the Yukimura family, so it was no surprise to Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura as Keiko and Sora walked in the door together after school on this particular day.

"Hello girls!" Mrs. Yukimura smiled brightly from behind the counter, "How did school go today?"

"As usual," Keiko said, taking off her shoes, and carrying them to the coat rack at the base of the staircase that led up to the two-bedroom loft she shared with her parents (and now Sora). "Lots to learn!"

"Sounds just like I remember it," Mr. Yukimura said, "Well don't let us hold you girls up. I know you probably have lots of homework to get doing!"

"Thank you Mr. Yukimura," Sora said, in her usual soft murmur. Keiko was often astounded at how, though Sora usually spoke softly, you never had trouble hearing her words.

The two girls proceeded upstairs to Keiko's bedroom. Keiko shuffled around some papers on her desk, and carefully settled down onto one of the mattresses that severed as a bed for the two girls. She leaned back confidently against the wall, and looked around at her room with mild amusement, remembering how when she had forced Yusuke to comment on her room, his one response had been, "It's very...pink."

"What's so funny about math?" Sora asked, smiling softly, "Do the numbers spell out something weird?"

"No, I'm just remembering something Yusuke once said about my room," Keiko said, a light blush creeping to her cheeks.

Sora smiled knowing. That was another thing that Keiko always liked about Sora, she never teased Keiko about Yusuke. It made it easier for her to talk to Sora about him, and not feel so jealous about the relationship her two best friends shared without her.

"How long did he say he'd be gone this time?" Sora asked, trying to remember.

"I don't think he said," Keiko said, thinking back, "Only that he'd be back in a while, however long that is."

"Okay, so it shouldn't be longer than a month or so," Sora confirmed.

"Is that how long a while is?" Keiko asked with a smile.

"I don't know," Sora admitted, "But I do know that if he's going to be longer than 2 months, he gives the time that he'll be back with a sort of 'I pledge to be back by this time!' air to it. So if he didn't give a time, then it wasn't going to be longer than 2 months."

"Oh," Keiko said, feeling the familiar feelings of inadequacy that she sometimes felt when she was around Sora. Sora just knew so much about everything, and everyone around her. She could pick up mannerisms and habits within two days of knowing you, and she could read people like a book. Keiko wasn't very good at that sort of thing, and was jealous of Sora for it.

Sora, sensing that she had made Keiko a bit uncomfortable, moved on to a different subject, "Do you think he will bring you other friend - Shuichi - with him this time?"

Keiko hesitated. Though she and the others had let Sora in on a lot of secrets, she still didn't know a whole lot about that part of their life. As Genkai had said once, they hadn't known her for very long. Certainly, all of the juicy details would come out in the end, but that for right now, they should just keep some details quiet. Keiko, Yusuke, and the others, were all carefully to talk about Kurama as "Shuichi Minamino" in casual conversation; they would let him introduce himself as Kurama later, if necessary. Hiei, Botan, Koenma - and any others with particularily strong connections to spirit or demon world - were left out of conversations entirely, if any of them could help it, and Sora still knew nothing about Yusuke's spirit detective position as far as Keiko knew.

"He may bring Shuichi with him this time," Keiko said thoughtfully, "That would be nice, I'd like to see the both of them again."

"You never told me much about Shuichi," Sora said suddenly, "Only that he used to be part of the gang. I don't even know what he looks like!"

Keiko smiled weakly, and wondered what she should say. Surely there could be no harm in explaining what he looked like? "Well...he's rather tall...I'd say about 180cm (5'11)...and he has really long red hair, and green eyes. He attends the same school as Kaitou...have you met Kaitou?"

"Erm...I think I may have been introduced to him...once," Sora said sheepishly, "But to be honest...I don't remember much of him," she paused for a moment, thinking, "Smart guy? Very enhanced vocabulary?"

"Yes, that's him," Keiko said, smiling, "Have you ever got a memory for people!"

Sora shrugged modestly, "I should be able to remember more, he just didn't strike me as interesting."

"If I didn't have a history attached to him, I'd never be able to remember his face!" Keiko exclaimed. She had to stop her hand from shooting up to her mouth in alarm as she realized what she had just said.

"By history, I assume you mean that he goes to the same school as Shuichi," Sora said slyly.

Keiko nodded, "Of course!" she said, turning quickly to her math notes and starting to study. She knew full well that Sora was well aware that there was something being hidden from her, but she knew that she couldn't tell Sora...or at least not yet. Yusuke and Keiko had both made a deal with Genkai. They would wait until Kurama had given the okay, by specifically asking Sora to call him Kurama. Everyone trusted Kurama's judgment and perception of a person, and him asking her to call him by his demon name would be enough to satisfy them that she was trustworthy. When he gave up the form of Yoko, he tried to stop being Kurama. This did not work out as he had hoped, as he friends were not able to stop calling him that. He settled on using Kurama as a nickname, but rarely introduced himself using that name. Everyone followed his lead on who was allowed to call him Kurama, and who had to settle for Shuichi.

"Hey Keiko, do you understand all this trigonometry stuff? Sine and cosine graphs always confuse me..." Sora said. She too had opened her math book, and was fumbling over the different equations they had to know by the next day.

Keiko chuckled, "What have you been doing in class? That's ALL we've been studying for days now!"

Sora blushed innocently, and mutter something along the lines of 'reading stuff' and Keiko laughed, and scooted over to where Sora was sitting so that she could explain it, happy that the tension had broken somewhat.

The two girls were up late studying that night, and talking about when they thought Yusuke would be coming back, and what they were going to do this weekend. Keiko said with some happiness that Kuwabara was talking about how his girlfriend was coming up to spend the weekend with Genkai, and Sora could finally meet her.

"Heh, great, I've been dying to see what kind of girl could put up with Kuwabara's lovely dovey sort of treatments," Sora teased.

"Give the guy a break," Keiko said with a small laugh, "He's been in love with her for years now!"

"Has he got her father's permission?" Sora teased.

"No," Keiko admitted, "To tell the truth, we know very little about her family. She has a brother, but I don't know who he is..." she narrowed her eyes, "Though, I'm pretty sure that Yusuke does. Every time someone brings up the subject of her brother, both Yusuke and K-Shuichi get all red, and change the subject. Neither one of them will tell me who he is though."

"Heh, maybe he's some sort of space alien," Sora teased. Then she paused, and calmed considerably, "Or maybe he passed."

"I wondered about that," Keiko said, "But I don't think Yusuke would go all red the way he does. I'm pretty sure that he would just get all quiet and somber, you know? Rather than all giggly."

"He gets giggly?" Sora asked, stifling a laugh, "Well then, the brother probably isn't dead!"

"Probably not," agreed Keiko, glancing at the clock. "Shoot, it's late! We should get some sleep if we want to do well on the test tomorrow!"

"You're right," Sora agreed, reaching over and turning off the light. She and Keiko settled down in the semi-darkness, fighting briefly over blankets, before settling down.

"Night Sora," Keiko mumbled through a yawn, her tiredness suddenly catching up with her.

"Night Keiko," Sora said, snuggling against her pillow. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 of 17

Chapter Two : Unfamiliar Names, Familiar Faces

The test was simpler than both girls had thought, and they both wrote it with ease. The rest of their classes also flew by with the thought of heading up to Genkai's for a party. Kuwabara had met them outside school that morning, and said that the whole gang was invited over to Genkai's that night, to celebrate the return of his 'one true love'. Giggling about how ridiculously love struck Kuwabara looked, Sora and Keiko had proceeded into class. Sora was ridiculously happy. She had been referred to as 'one of the gang' and that made her absurdly pleased. So happy, in fact, that she didn't even realize that she didn't know the NAME of Kuwabara's 'one true love'.

But there was plenty of time to find that out. As soon as classes ended, Sora and Keiko both packed up their bags, and headed in the direction of Keiko's place. Once there, they unpacked their schoolbooks, and packed their bags full of everything they may need to spend the night (Keiko had said that it was assumed that you would be ready to stay the night if you came to a party at Genkai's) and headed off.

They didn't have to wait long at the bus stop long before a bus pulled up, and the girls quickly got on board, and began to search for seats. Suddenly, Keiko let out a squeal, and grabbed Sora's hand, dragging her to the back of the bus.

A young boy of about 17, with flaming red hair, was sitting at the back of the bus. He looked up at the sound of Keiko's squeal, and smiled as she embraced him. "Keiko," he said in a smooth voice, "It has been far too long."

"Way too long!" Keiko said, grinning from ear to ear, "Shuichi, I have to introduce you to someone. This is my best friend, Sora Koyo. Sora, this is Shuichi Minamino."

Sora looked at the boy in stunned shock. Shuichi looked back. The two held that embrace for a moment, and then Shuichi smiled.

"Shuichi is such a formal name," he said hastily, "Please, call me Kurama."

Keiko let out another squeal, and gave Sora a hug. Sora just stood there in mild shock. Gazing curiously into Shui - Kurama's eyes.

Keiko was the one who kept the conversation going on the way to Genkai's estate. Neither Kurama nor Sora seemed to be in a very talkative mood, though Kurama continued to pose questions to Sora as to what she did for a living, and where her parents were. The questions served to make Sora very awkward and she squirmed a lot on the way to Genkai's, but Keiko knew exactly what Kurama was doing. He was testing Sora to make sure that he had made the right decision, and she was very pleased when Kurama settled back against the seat, and stopped the barrage of questions.

"Keiko," Kurama said once they were almost at Genkai's, "Have you heard from Yusuke recently?"

"About a month ago was the last I saw or heard of him," Keiko replied, "Why?"

"Just curious...there are a few things that have come to my attention that I need to discuss with him."

"Is that why you came back?" Keiko asked.

Kurama hesitated, and then sighed, "No," he admitted, "I came back because I wanted to spend some time with my friends, and away from my family. Though..." he continued, "This is not the first place I went to do that. And I will not deny that I wish that he would realize it is time to come home."

"You mean Yusuke?" Keiko asked quickly.

Kurama appeared startled, and then relaxed, "I suppose Yusuke is a wandering soul. He needs the constant change of travel."

"Yes..." Keiko said sadly, turning her gaze to the window. After that, Keiko lost her drive to keep the conversation going, and the rest of the ride was passed in silence.

When they arrived at Genkai's estate, Kurama offered to carry the girl's bags, as he had nothing of his own to carry, and their bags looked quite heavy. Keiko graciously accepted his offer, but Sora refused.

"It isn't that heavy, I can manage," she said politely, with a bit of a cold undertone that Kurama raised his eyebrow at.

"Sora is very independent," Keiko quickly explained, "She likes to do things for herself."

"I see..." Kurama said, smiling, "Well then, shall we be off?"

They reached Genkai's house in record time, and found her waiting for them at the door.

"About time you girls showed up," she barked, "Kuwabara's been here all day, and I've had just about enough of him." Genkai turned her gaze to Kurama, and said with a rare smile, "And isn't this a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

Kurama merely smiled, and embraced the old woman in a hug, "Genkai. It is good to see you well."

"Not for long," Genkai grumbled, "These old bones are not what they used to be. Well come in! Don't stand around out here all awkward, we've got a whole city full of people in here that you're going to have to introduce your friend to Keiko."

"A city?" Keiko asked, "How many people did Kuwabara invite?" But she never heard the answer to the question, for waiting their just inside the door, in a black leather jacket over a white shirt, and torn blue jeans, was Yusuke Urameshi.

"Hey girls," he said, his familiar smirk in place, "Long time no see."

"I resent that 'girls' remark," Kurama said with a smile, as Keiko ran forward to embrace Yusuke, "I simply have delicate features."

"What's up Sora?" Yusuke said, putting her in a swift headlock, and giving her a noogie, "Still as weak as always?"

With lightning fast movements, Sora managed to knock Yusuke to the ground. She chuckled lightly, "You're out of practice Urameshi."

Yusuke hopped to his feet, and smiled at Kurama, "Sorry about the girl comment man. It's good to see you, Shuichi."

"Kurama, Yusuke," the red haired boy said pleasantly, embracing him, "We're among friends here. No need for formalities," he turned and smiled at Sora, "You would think after all that we've been through together he would remember that."

"You would think," Yusuke chuckled, giving Sora a wink.

"So you are going to go by Kurama for this party then?" Genkai asked, warily eying Sora.

"Yes, I don't see why not," Kurama said, smiling.

"I will tell everyone then," Genkai said, moving out of the entrance way and into the main hall.

Keiko squealed, and hugged Yusuke again. Yusuke rolled his eyes, but allowed her to bounce all around him.

"Hey! You guys are here! Awesome!" Kuwabara said, coming into the entrance way, "KURAMA! Hey how you doing man?"

"Most excellently, and you?" Kurama asked, turning his gentle smile to Kuwabara as he too proceeded into the main hall.

"Can't complain, can't complain," Kuwabara said, grinning from ear to ear, "Hey, Sora! Come over here! I want to introduce you to someone!"

Sora smiled lightly, and moved closer to Kuwabara. As she approached, her tosses his arm around her lazily, and steered her through the crowd. There was definitely a turn out of people. As they passed them, Kuwabara pointed some of them out.

"So when I heard that my sweetheart was coming back to town, I went all out, and invited pretty much everyone we know in the surrounding area! Seems everyone was looking for a chance to get back together, because pretty much everyone showed up! I mean we've got all our main guys like you, Keiko...and heck, even Urameshi, and Kurama showed up too, how sweet is that! And of course Genkai and me are here...and then we've got some guys that really are part of the gang, but you've probably never met 'em. They're over there, the girl with the blue hair, talking to the guy with the pacifier in his mouth, see 'em? That's Botan and Koenma; they're in charge of spirit world!"

"Spirit world!"

"Yeah! I know, it does exist! It was a big surprise for me when I found out too," he paused for a moment, and then said, "Genkai's had a few dealings in spirit world, so that's why they're here," then he quickly changed the subject, "Oh, and over there, see the tall guy with the blue Mohawk and the little kid on his shoulder? That's Chu and Rinku; they're some of the many guys Urameshi has fought, and beaten of course. Chu's got amazing power when he's drunk, and Rinku can kick your ass with a yo-yo...Oh, and near them, see the guy with the pointy ears, talking to the guy that looks like he's made of ice or something? That's Jin and Touya...and the little imp guy hovering around is Shishi...oh hey, Jin's also known as the wind master, 'cos he can practically control the wind, and Touya's the ice man...Shishi's just got a really powerful sword..."

"I'm getting confused..."

"Yeah right, Sor. You forget that I know you; you're somehow managing to keep it straight. Besides, you'll get introduced to them better later probably. Oh, and see the blond guy Touya's talking to now? His name is Suzuka," Kuwabara suddenly snickered, "'The Beautiful Suzuka' but you don't have to call him that."

"...Okay..."

"You know Kaitou right? The guy with the glasses, who's really good with words and stuff? Well, there is he over there, and next to him are his two friends, Kido and Mitsunaru. Kido's the blond...and Mitsunaru's the blue haired one, okay? They're all really powerful psychics, and they can create their own little area in which to work their psychic magic. When they do that, it's called their territory. Inside their territory, you gotta play by their rules. Kaitou's a word freak, and he plays these sort of word games with you in his territory, and violence isn't allowed, Kido can step on your shadow to stop you from moving, and Mitsunaru can copy everything about you by touching your head. Including your memories. With me so far?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and the black haired one's name is Murota; he can read your mind."

"Okay."

"Oh, and see those two little kids there? Over there, playing video games? That's Matari and Amanema, they're only like twelve and they've already got amazing powers! Matari can turn water into this little attacking guy with his blood, and Amanema can whip your ass in any video game. Their nicknames are Sea Man and Game Master, but we don't really call 'em that anymore..."

"Heh...cute kids..."

"And of course, Okubo and my other buds had to be here – hey guys! – and my sister – you know Shizuru, right? – and Puu's hiding somewhere in the back, 'cos he doesn't like parties too much..."

"Kuwabara, if you tell me the name of one more person, I think my head might explode..."

"But hold on! I have to introduce you to the guest of honor!" Kuwabara said, making a pouty face. Sora sighed, and allowed herself to be steered into another room.

"I'm back, my love!" Kuwabara sing-songed as he entered the room. A young girl stood with her back to the two of them. Sora sighed softly, and tried to clear her mind which was now racing with the name of just about every person at that party, and glanced up.

The young girl turned around slowly, all smiles for Kuwabara, and allowed her brown eyes to connect with Sora's blue ones. As their eyes connected, the two girls gasped, mixtures of fear and recognition covering their faces. Kuwabara, oblivious to the tension now in the room, proceeded with the introductions.

"Yukina, this is Sora. Sora, meet my love."


	3. Chapter 3 of 17

Chapter Three : Identities Revealed

"What are you doing here?" Yukina asked Sora, her soft voice filled with a slight fear.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Sora said, a furious panic beginning to fill her heart. Her life seemed to be nothing but one giant 'coincidence'. She was beginning to regret ever getting mixed up with Keiko Yukimura in the first place.

"Wait..." Kuwabara said, looking back and forth between the two of them curiously, "Do you two know each other?"

"Old acquaintances," Yukina said, her voice harsher than usual with age and stress, "We knew each other when we were children."

"When you were kids...?" Kuwabara said, trying to piece things together, "But Sora's not a demon..."

Sora moved forward quickly, and grabbed Yukina firmly by the arm, "We need to talk."

"You're not going to bring me back!" Yukina said in a harsh tone. "I will not allow it."

"I have no intention of it," Sora said in a quiet undertone, "But if you keep talking the way you've been talking, you are going to give me away!"

"Give you away?" Yukina asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Not here!" Sora hissed, eying Kuwabara warily.

Yukina hesitated, and then nodded. "Kazuma!" she said sweetly to Kuwabara, using his first name playfully, "Could you go get us some water? I'm absolutely parched!"

Kuwabara went giddy at being addressed by Yukina, and nodded happily, "Sure Yukina!" and quickly left the room.

Yukina watched him go, and shook her head sadly, but there was a smile on her face and a blush in her cheeks. "His head may not be squarely on his shoulders, but his heart is in the right place..." she told Sora, before grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door and into the forest that surrounded Genkai's home.

When they were a safe distance away from the noise of the party, Yukina turned to Sora. Both girls were silent for a moment, and then Yukina spoke carefully. "Give you away?"

Sora hesitated, and then sighed. "I haven't told them I am a demon."

The surprise was evident on Yukina's face, even in the dim moonlight, "You haven't? But how have you kept a secret all this time? I would have thought Yusuke –"

"I've learned how to mask my energy," Sora explained carefully, "Really well. Only someone who was trying to sense it would be able to...and even then, they'd have to be really in practice. No one I spend time with has the skills."

"Not to question your skills," Yukina said tentatively, "But you are underestimating Yusuke's abilities. You should see some of the stuff he's done."

"I thought so too at first," Sora said, "What with his reputation as spirit detective, I thought for sure that he would see through me right away...but apparently, he is either out of practice, or not looking for it."

"Wow..." Yukina said, "So our meeting there was purely by chance..."

"Yes..." Sora said, and then she smiled, "But I am glad to see you again Yukina. It's been years since we last saw each other."

"I'm sorry for running away so suddenly..." Yukina said softly, "You were my best friend back home, and I should have told you. But when I went to say goodbye, you were not there...out on one of your illegal adventures through demon world, no doubt...and I wanted to wait until you got back...but I just couldn't stand to be there any longer."

"I understand..." Sora said softly, "And it was a bit of a shock to wake up and find you gone. But it meant that I could confess truthfully to the ice elders that I had had no idea that you were going to run away. I did not get punished for it."

"That is good to hear..." Yukina said softly, smiling.

"I ran away not long after you did," Sora admitted. "I gave birth to a son."

"A son!" Yukina said happily, but then her face paled, "No..." she whispered. "They didn't..."

"I was too young to have given birth by immaculate means..." Sora said bitterly, "And the fact that my baby was a boy simply proved it. Only females can live in the ice world," Sora lowered her eyes, and attempted to blink back tears. "The elders left him for dead."

"Oh Sora..." Yukina whispered, putting her arms around the girl. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's all right..." Sora muttered, "You do not need another dead baby boy on your conscious."

"My brother is still alive," Yukina said softly.

"I know you want to believe that," Sora said, "And you may be right. You are his sister; if you believe him to be living, then you are the one who knows best."

There was silence for a moment, and then Yukina spoke softly, "I went back once, to our so called home."

Sora did not reply, she just listened.

"I'm not sure what brought me back; I think it was the combination of not being able to find my brother, and not really feeling like I could survive on my own," her face reddened slowly with obvious anger, "The ice elders...they treated me like garbage, letting me believe that I couldn't live without their guidance, and that was why I had returned. What a load of rubbish. I vowed then and there that I would not return when I worked up the courage to leave again."

"So when I came into the room with Kuwabara..." Sora began.

Yukina nodded, and smiled a sort of twisted smile, "When you came into the room with Kazuma, I thought you had come to take me back."

Sora laughed, "I am a run away myself; what could I possibly gain by taking you back?"

Yukina laughed, "Oh Sora, how can I ever make it you?"

Sora stopped laughing, and turned serious. She paused for a moment, choosing her words, and then spoke, "Please...don't tell anyone my true identity just yet. I'm not ready for them to know I'm an ice maiden yet."

Yukina stopped laughing then, and looked at Sora with hesitation in her eyes, "They have been kind to me, you know," she said, after a moment's pause, "They do not discriminate against demons. They have all had encounters with demons. Why, Kurama-"

"I know who Kurama is," Sora spat suddenly, "I am well aware of his identity as Yoko, thank you very much."

Yukina faltered, and gazed at her carefully. Her eyes widened, and then she spoke, "Oh how horrible of me to have forgotten! Of course you would know who Kurama was!"

Some of the anger that had suddenly flared up slipped out of Sora slowly, "No...it's all right Yukina. I am sorry for snapping at you like that. Yoko is just a...touchy spot with me."

"And no wonder!" Yukina said. She paused, and asked curiously, "Was he-"

"I know what you are going to ask," Sora said bitterly, "And I am not yet ready to answer."

Yukina faltered, but then smiled weakly, "Fair enough," she said, and then began moving past Sora, in the direction of Genkai's house. "I better start getting back, before Kazuma gets too worried..." she paused, "Are you going to come now, or are you going to wait out here for some time?"

"I will just wait out here for a few minutes..." Sora said softly, "To collect my thoughts."

Yukina nodded, and proceeded gracefully back in the direction of Genkai's house, leaving Sora to stand and listen to the silence of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4 of 17

Chapter Four : Reflections of a Forgotten Past

As she stood there in the quiet forest, Sora thought about her life, and everything that she had gone through up to this moment. When she had given birth to her son, the ice elders had killed him; only woman could live in that world. She had found herself unable to live in a society so cruel, and had run away, going to her lover at the time for safety. When arriving at the place where his...friends...were camping, she had been told that he had died in the time that she had been preparing for the coming of her child. Her devastation had known no borders; to this day, she was still reeling from the shock of the blow. She had had nowhere to stay, no food, no water...no friends.

She had traveled for a time, praying for shelter from the cold, someone to care for her...praying for death...when she had heard a rumbling sound. It was the type of noise that one always hears in the back of their mind, and never thinks about. She decided at that moment to follow the sound of the rumbling. It had taken her into the territory of King Raizen. Asking around, she had discovered that the rumbling noise she heard was actually the sound of King Raizen stomach rumbling, as he had not eaten in almost 1000 years.

Sora had felt oddly entranced by that thought, and had asked to see him. The monks that served King Raizen had laughed in her face, but opened the door for her. She had proceeded up the steps to the top of the tower, and had entered.

King Raizen himself had been seated on the throne. He had looked at her, mildly puzzled, with an odd look of recollection.

"Who are you?" he had asked, his voice deep and full of a hidden wisdom.

"Forgive me for my rudeness," Sora had said, her voice firm and commanding respect; or so she thought, "But I was wondering if I could take shelter on your lands?"

Raizen chuckled, and looked over her critically, "You are an ice maiden, no? And yet...you have a fire burning inside you."

"I was born through non-immaculate means," Sora said bitterly, "Thus, I am a fire demon, born of ice. Or, I was. I have left that life behind me now."

Raizen nodded, "You have strength, for one so young..." he paused, "You may stay on my lands, under one condition; I will not harbor any weak persons on my territory. To stay here, you must become stronger."

"If my lord will help teach me, I will willingly learn," Sora said, rolling her eyes.

She had been shocked by her own boldness, but Raizen had seemed to enjoy it, "Truth be told, young one, I like you," was all he had said before dismissing her. By the time she had reached the bottom of the tower, the King's monks were there to begin her training.

She learned plenty under the leadership of the King, and over the time she spent with him, grew to respect and look up to him dearly. He cared for her as if she were his own child, and she found that she could help to ease some of the loneliness the King had built up over the years.

Time passed, and she became one of the King's strongest fighters. It was on this day, while out training, that she sensed in the distance an energy, so similar to her King's that she had to stop. Everyone seemed to sense it, and the whispers broke out. No one knew what to make of it.

After a time, it disappeared, but training did not resume. Confusion fell in large portions among the fighters, and many were questioning whether to inform the King of the problem or not. It was debatable; the King's hunger had taken a turn for the worse in the past few months, and his followers expected that he only had one year to live. Many did not want to bother him with something as trivial as a burst of power that seemed similar to his.

King Raizen, it seemed, had no need for anyone to inform him. He had summoned for Sora soon after that, and she had gone eagerly, always enjoying being summoned. She found the King happier than she had ever seen him, and wished to know the source of his merriment.

"My son..." King Raizen had told her, "has returned."

King Raizen explained to her that he had once fallen in love with a human woman, and she had given birth to a son, HIS son. However, the demon gene did not arise in this boy. It hibernated for 1000 years, only to arise in another human boy, who had now stumbled into demon world.

Sora was shocked, and saddened by the news. Having always thought of herself as King Raizen child, she was disappointed to discover his true heir had returned to take the throne. King Raizen told her that he would be sending for his son shortly, and the boy would be training with the rest of them. He asked her specifically for her help in the boy's training.

Sora told the King sadly that she did not think she could stay.

The King had been saddened by the news, but understood. He had grudgingly permitted her to leave his lands.

King Raizen died less than a year later, and his son had wasted no time in devising a scheme for who would take power over the demon world. At the time, it was a matter of a power struggle between two warriers, the other two kings of demon world; Mukuro and Yomi. King Raizen's son wised up the rest of demon world, informing them that he was the infamous spirit detective, and proposed that a world wide tournament would take place, with anyone (and possibly everyone) fighting...all as equals...for the crown. The winner of the tournament would then be in charge of demon world until the next tournament.

Despite her hatred for the boy, both as spirit detective and King Raizen's son, Sora had grudgingly admitted that the idea was a clever one.

She had participated in the tournament, but she had had the bad luck of being selected to fight in the preliminaries in the same group as Enki, the demon who ended up winning the tournament, and she had not made it very far. She hadn't minded too much; she had enjoyed watching the fights. She had been astounded with the power of the fighters. She had always arrogantly believed that she had amazing power, but she didn't hold a candle to some of the fighters in the tournament. It had been a nig eye opener for her...but she hadn't cared too much. She had mostly lost her motivation to train when Raizen had passed on.

When the tournament had ended, and the barrier between demon world and human world had been taken down, she had decided that the memories that tied her to demon world were too great. She decided that she would start off fresh in human world. She was told that as long as she didn't cause any trouble for the humans, it was all right for her to live there.

She awkwardly visited Raizen grave before she left, to say her goodbyes. It was a lot harder for her than she thought it would be, and she lost track of time as she stood there talking to him. She heard him answer her when she asked questions, and wondered if he could really hear her. In the end, she decided not to question it. It made her feel better to know that Raizen could hear her words.

With no other connections she needed to sever holding her back, she proceeded through the gates and into human world.

At first, she spent a lot of time trying to get used to her surroundings. This world was a lot bigger than she thought it would be. She often was teased by bullies because of her size (ice apparitions were not known for their height). Once, as she got herself out of a mess with yet another group of punks, she was approached by a young girl with very pretty brown hair.

"Hi," the girl had said nervously, "I'm Keiko. Keiko Yukimura. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool how you took on those bullies even though they were picking on you."

Sora had been shocked; this was the first nice thing that anyone had said to her since she arrived in human world. She had blushed slightly, and responded with, "It's really no big deal. Jerks like that are usually cowards at heart. You just have to show them you aren't afraid."

"I try to do that," Keiko said brightly, "But it's hard sometimes to pretend not to be afraid when you really are."

Sora smiled at the girl's words. The innocence and naivety of this girl reminded her of her friends back home in the ice world. "The trick is to actually not be afraid of them," she teased, smiling to take the bite out of her words.

"Oh, I could never do that," Keiko said, "I'm just not very brave."

"Bravery comes in many forms," Sora had said wisely, "I would never have been brave enough to go up to a complete stranger and congratulate them for standing up for themselves."

"That's not bravery!" Keiko had argued.

"It is to me," Sora had said with a shrug. "See you around, Keiko."

"Wait!" Keiko had called out as she walked away, "What's you're name?"

Sora had paused. She liked this girl, but she knew that it was disrespectful to only give a first name; especially since Keiko had shared both names with her. Yet, Sora had never been given a last name; there had been no need for them where she had come from, as it was a small population.

And then, a thought came to her. She gave Keiko her name, and as a last name, she used the name that she would have given to her son, had she ever been given the chance to.

"Sora," she had said softly, "Sora Koyo."

Her meeting with Keiko had led to her eventual run in with Yusuke Urameshi. She had been playing video games at an arcade when he had come up behind her. His energy had reminded her very strongly of Raizen, but she didn't recognize him, and didn't make the connection until it was too late. She had never known his human name. And by the time she realized who he was, she liked him too much to hate him.

Smiling at her reminitions, and looking around the forest that she stood in, Sora had spoken to no on in particular, "It's funny," she said, "How life leads you around in a circle." Yukina leaving home had been what had sparked the idea of leaving home in her. Her life had led her back to where she had started.

'Now,' Sora thought bitterly, 'Am I happy?'

She couldn't answer.

A sudden light gust of wind picked up, blowing her short red hair around in her face. The blue streaks, hidden in the sunlight, picked up in the moon. The mark of an ice apparition. She inhaled the wind deeply, smelling the sweet smell of roses as it drifted through the night...


	5. Chapter 5 of 17

Chapter Five : The Mysterious Yoko Kurama

Wait...roses?

Sora was suddenly on alert. She had had a past experience similar to this. She had inhaled the sweet aroma of roses...and the next moment she had been on the ground with a rose whip pressed up against her neck.

"Come on out Yoko," she crooned to the night, "I know you're there!"

Stepping forward, with all the grace and dignity of a fox, Kurama slipped out of the trees, and smiled. "So my guess was correct," he said calmly, allowing his rose whip to turn back into an 'ordinary' rose, "You are a demon."

"Ah. You recognize me at last. I am touched."

Kurama drew back as if her words burned him. She had said them rather violently, but the anger burning up inside her was almost too much for her to bear. She could almost feel her blue eyes turning red.

"Please," Kurama said weakly, "Allow me to explain. I am not who you think I am."

"You have my full attention, Yoko."

"I am not Yoko," Kurama said, "Or at least, not any more. I have left that part of myself behind me. Memories, thoughts, power...it's all gone. I will no longer allow myself to reach it."

"Sick of your past trying to catch up to you?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Lucky you."

There was a pause, while Kurama digested these words. "What?"

"I said, lucky you. You can forget about it. Lock it away in a place where you will never have to think about it again. I, however, still have to think about it. I still have to remember the first time you attacked me, your rose whip at my throat. I still have to remember the way you blinked at me in surprise, and whispered, 'An ice maiden? What are you doing so far from home, little one?' I still have to remember the way I used to sneak out every night just to run with you and the others. I still have to remember our son."

The air was still between them as Kurama contemplated the meaning of these words. The silence stretched on. Sora listened to the hooting of an owl in the distance, the high pitched chirping of the crickets, and the sound of her own tears rolling down her cheeks, turning into precious jewels, and crashing to the forest floor. Another mark of an ice apparition.

"I am sorry," Kurama said finally, true genuine sorrow coming clear in his voice, "Truly sorry for your loss. But I cannot...I cannot remember you."

There was silence again. Sora felt much of the anger leaving her, dissolving in the hopelessness of the situation. Part of her had always dreamed of the moment when she would discover that Yoko had not been killed, and that he still loved her. That part of her was now ebbing away into the darkness.

"I can forgive," Sora said softly, "But unlike you, I cannot forget."

She pushed past Kurama, moving towards Genkai's house. She didn't know how long she had been standing out there thinking. It must have been quite some time; the party had cleared out, and it looked like most of the guests had left for the night.

"Do me a favor," she said to Kurama, turning to face him. "Don't tell the others that I'm a demon just yet. I'm not quite ready for them to know."

Kurama hesitated, and then nodded slowly. Sora smiled at him, "I do forgive you, Kurama. I will not hold it against you."

Kurama smiled back weakly, and followed her in silence up to Genkai's house.


	6. Chapter 6 of 17

Chapter Six : The Sword Welding Fire Demon

Upon entering the house, Sora heard the familiar sound of video games. Looking around, she discovered that her guess had been right; most of the guests Kuwabara had introduced her to earlier that evening were gone. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizura (Kuwabara's sister), Genkai, of course and Botan and Koenma, two of the people Kuwabara had introduced Sora to earlier that evening. He had said they were two of the people in charge of spirit world.

Everyone was clustered around a small TV in the corner of the room. Some were sitting on the floor, some were sitting on the couch, but everyone was watching Genkai and Yusuke play each other in some sort of racing game. From the looks of the crowd, it seemed that Genkai was winning. Sora smiled; some things would never change.

Sora slid over to where everyone was sitting, and sat down on the floor next to the blue haired girl that Kuwabara had called Botan. Botan glanced up at her, and smiled, "Ah! Glad you could finally join us! You must be Sora. I'm Botan! Keiko's been telling me all about you!"

"Has she?" Sora asked wryly, leaning forward to give Keiko, who was sitting on the other side of Botan, a mischievous glance, "Only good things, I hope."

Keiko giggled, and smiled, "Of course only good things! What else would there be to tell?"

"Kurama! There you are!" Botan said pleasantly, looking up as Kurama entered the room, "We were wondering where you had gotten off to!"

"I was in need of a little fresh air," Kurama said apologetically.

"No harm in that," said the boy with a pacifier in his mouth. Koenma...that was his name. He turned his eyes to Sora, "So you are Sora, correct? I am Koenma, prince of spirit world. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Sora bowed her head respectively, "It is an honor to meet you sir."

"The honor, I assure you, is all mine," Koenma said mischievously, "Everyone seems to speak very highly of you."

Sora blushed embarrassed, and mumbled, "You can't believe everything you hear..."

"Nonsense!" Botan said cheerfully, "I'm sure you're a wonderful person!"

"She is!" Keiko agreed.

"Well, now that that's settled," Botan said, turning back to watching Yusuke and Genkai's game. She watched for a moment, and then spat out viciously, "For goodness sake Yusuke, can you at least make it LOOK like you're trying!"

Genkai chuckled, "I think he is trying. That's what makes it so pathetic."

"Shut up you old hag!" Yusuke grumbled.

"Mind you manors, dimwit," Genkai said, in an almost motherly way.

"I'll mind my manors when I win!" Yusuke argued.

"So Yukina," Kuwabara asked, turning his attention away from the screen, "What brings you back to our neck of the woods? Not that I'm complaining..."

"Well," Yukina said carefully, "As you know, I am searching for my twin brother. I wanted to see if maybe he was in another part of human world...but apparently not. And I don't think I'm quite ready to go back and try to search through demon world."

"Shhhhhh!" Kuwabara said soothingly, bending down to sit beside her and rub her shoulders, "You don't have to. Hang around here; I'm sure that you will find your brother eventually!"

Sora sensed an awkward sort of tension in the room, emanating from everyone except Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina. She chuckled as she saw the look of restraint on Yusuke face. Sora smiled lightly, now knowing exactly what Keiko meant when she had said that Kurama and Yusuke got all red when Yukina's brother was mentioned.

"On another note," Kurama said suddenly, "My mother is expecting another child."

Everyone clapped and applauded. Yusuke and Genkai even stopped the game to offer their congratulations'.

"It was why I was gone so long," Kurama explained. "She came down with a bad sickness, and no one could figure out what it was," he paused carefully, "You see, they had taken certain...precautions...and mother didn't even want to hope that she could be pregnant after her sickness a few years ago. In any case, it seemed the "horrible illness" she was experiencing was just a heightened form of morning sickness, which some women get from pregnancy."

"That's wonderful Kurama!" Botan exclaimed. "Well, not about the morning sickness part, but about the baby!"

"Isn't it?" Kurama said with a big smile. "The doctors say the baby should be born in July."

"Well," said Shizuru mischievously, "Since we all seem to be sharing important news today, I also have a message," she paused for dramatic effect.

"What is it sis?" Kuwabara asked, breaking the tension by making everyone laugh.

"Aw, bro you ruined the moment!" Shizuru said, pretending to be disappointed, "Besides, shut up. You already know," she looked around at everyone else. "I'm getting married!"

Everyone was all gasps and congratulations', and who's the lucky man? The girls all wanted to see the ring.

"His name is Taro," Shizuru said, holding out her hand so everyone could see the small diamond on her finger, "And we've known each other since I was your age bro. But we've been seeing a lot of each other this year...and...well...last week he popped the question!"

"That's wonderful Shizuru!" Botan exclaimed, marveling over the ring.

"Good news all around today, it seems!" Koenma said brightly.

Sora smiled, and laughed along with the rest of them, but she had a sudden feeling that there was something nearby. She could sense it; a dark cloud of hate and mistrust very close at hand.

Unable to shake the feeling that there was danger at hand, she glanced hesitantly over her shoulder, but had not been expecting what she saw. Standing behind her, looking down on her with an expression of curiosity on his face, and a dark sort of power in his eyes, was a short man, with crimson eyes, and black hair that shot up from his head like flames.

Sora was so surprised she jumped back with a scream. Barely even stopping to think, she began attacking the stranger with full force. But the man had the upper hand, and the element of surprise. He was also much stronger than she was. Sora soon found herself with her back on the floor, and a blade pressed up against her throat.

"Who's your friend, Yusuke?" the man asked. There was no sneer in his voice, just a calm, calculating sort of sound, that made Sora very afraid.

Everyone had gone deathly quiet, and now turned to face Yusuke to see what he would say. Yusuke didn't answer right away. But then his voice came out, sounding very surprised. "Sora...Sora Koyo...a human...or so we thought..."

"Hn," said the man, glaring down at Sora carefully, in case she should try to attack again, his sword still at her throat. "So did I, until she attacked. She masks her energy well."

"Her attack style reminds me very much of Raizen..." Yusuke said slowly, contemplatively.

"There can't be a blood relation," Koenma said slowly, "She must have trained under him."

"Yes," said Sora, her voice coming out weak and shaky because of the blade pressed against her throat, "King Raizen was my master. I trained under him from the time Yoko Kurama was presumed dead until Yusuke came to demon world."

"So...you're a demon..." Keiko said, sounding hurt and confused.

Sora lowered her eyes, "Yes," she said softly, "I am an ice apparition. I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner, Keiko...but I didn't want to frighten you. I didn't want to frighten any of you," she added, looking up into everyone's eyes.

"Frighten US!" Kuwabara said with a laugh, "We've fought more demons than you can count on both hands and feet. Heck, Yusuke makes a living out of fighting demons. How could you have scared us?"

"Yusuke doesn't make a living out of fighting demons anymore, though," Keiko said, her eyes narrowing.

"No, of course he doesn't," Koenma said quickly. A little _too_ quickly. Keiko looked glaringly in between Yusuke and Koenma.

"I realize that now..." Sora said softly, breaking the tension, "But by the time I had realized that, I had been living a lie for too long. It was hard for me to find a good time to admit that I had been lying to you all this time, and the longer I waited, the harder it got..." Sora looked up at Keiko as best she could with the sword still to her throat, "But I did want to tell you."

Keiko nodded, "I believe you," she said softly.

Sora sighed with quiet relief. "Now...if this..._kind gentleman_...will allow me to live, I promise that I will leave and never come back."

"Uh oh, we better not let you live then," Botan teased.

"Don't be stupid Botan," Yusuke said, standing up, "Hiei, put the sword down. You just gave us a little surprise with your attack there Sora. Hiei, I said put the sword down!"

"And who died and made you King?" Hiei sneered.

"Raizen," Yusuke said with a smirk.

In a blink of an eye, without even shedding blood, Hiei pulled his sword from Sora's neck, and lunged for Yusuke.

"Hiei?" Sora murmured, taking Kurama's hand as he reached down to help her up, "Is that your name? I've heard it somewhere before..."

Her question was ignored as Yusuke and Hiei jumped into a full out battle with swords and fists swinging seemingly pointlessly.

"Speaking of surprises," Kurama cut in before Yusuke and Hiei could inflict any damage, "What brings you to the human world Hiei?"

Hiei and Yusuke stopped fighting very suddenly. Yusuke was grinning widely, and seemed to have stopped simply because Hiei stopped fighting; it looked like he had been wanting to fight for some time. Hiei, however, wore a look that no one could read, and looked down at the blade in his hands. Sora could see a strong emotional battle raging in his gaze. Anger, hatred, fear, and heartbreak all swirled around within his crimson eyes.

After a time, Hiei managed to mutter, "A disagreement."

There was silence. Yusuke and Kurama both looked shocked, and distressed. Koenma and Botan exchanged knowing looks.

"I see," said Kurama after the silence had stretched out.

"Wow..." Yusuke said, sounding almost as if he was on the verge of tears, though Sora knew that he was no where near it. It was simply how Yusuke showed shock. "I really thought everything was going well for you Hiei."

"I was deceived," Hiei said sharply, glaring up at Yusuke and causing some of the girls to jump, "I am not proud of it, but I am merely wounded."

"Deceived by whom?" Kuwabara asked, sounded genuinely confused.

Yusuke and Kurama both looked over at Kuwabara in surprise, looked at each other, and then looked away. Kuwabara got the hint; his face began to go red in anger.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!" he burst out angrily.

"Hush Kazuma," Yukina said softly, eying Hiei curiously. Sparing a glance over in her direction, Sora saw the confusion, anger and jealousy in the girl's eyes, and wondered what the story was behind that relationship.

"It doesn't matter," Hiei said bitterly, "I am here now. I wish to remain here for a time."

Genkai rose from the floor with all the grace and dignity of a tired swan. "My home is always open to wandering apparitions," she said softly, "Especially those who I know and trust. You are welcome to remain here as long as you wish, Hiei."

Hiei glanced at her, his face blank. "It is appreciated. Thank you." And then, with a swish of his cape, he had turned around and was walking down the hall to one of the many rooms in Genkai's home.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Kurama spoke. He sounded puzzled.

"That may be the first time since I have known him that I have heard Hiei thank someone..."

"He must be hurting worse than we thought..." Yusuke mumbled.

"To think..." Kurama said, the sadness evident in his voice, "They looked so happy at the tournament..."

Suddenly, Sora got a very vivid image in her mind of where she had seen Hiei before. He had been the one to battle Mukuro, one of the fiercest battlers in history, and one of the leaders of demon world at the time. Everyone Sora knew had had been talking about the fight the whole time leading up to it; the two fighters, Hiei and Mukuro, were legends for their ferocity, for their ruthlessness, for the bloodshed they had caused. These two fighters were set to face each other. It was guaranteed to be the fight of the century.

Sora remembered that fight clearly because of the disappointment that it had caused. There had been very little, if any, bloodshed, and the battle had been over very quickly, naming Mukuro as the winner, which wasn't a surprise, and yet was shocking in the same instant. As the fight ended, Sora had continued to watch as the two fighters embraced, and Sora had had a feeling she couldn't shake; the feeling that there was something else going on in that fight...something that no one else was supposed to, or needed to, understand. She knew now that that feeling had been right.

"I wonder what happened to separate them." Yusuke asked curiously.

"A disagreement, Hiei said," Kurama noted.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!" Kuwabara asked angrily. Yukina hushed him; she was following Yusuke and Kurama's discussion very closely.

"A disagreement with Mukuro?" Sora asked Kurama quietly.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at Sora in surprise. Neither one of them had expected anyone, except maybe Botan and Koenma, to know what they were talking about.

"Wow Sor," Yusuke said in admiration, "You're just full of surprises tonight!"

"How did you know?" Kurama asked.

"I...I saw the fight at the tournament..." Sora mumbled, "Hiei and Mukuro's fight, I mean. I...I thought there was more going on there than what met the eye."

"Whoa, wait a sec, back up..." Kuwabara said, putting two and two together, "HIEI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Kazuma, PLEASE be quiet!" Yukina said softly.

"Apparently," Genkai said softly, catching everyone's attention, "He doesn't have one anymore."


	7. Chapter 7 of 17

A/N : Thanks can be found at the bottom :)

Chapter Seven : Submission to a Powerful Opponent

The sound of birds twittering outside her window was the sound that Sora awoke to the next morning. Her eyes were heavy from a restless night, and her body was aching from the uncomfortable positions that she had attempted to sleep in. She knew that she had been awake for hours, thinking...but in the sunlight, she was having a lot of trouble remembering what she had been thinking about.

She heard a soft tapping at her door, and turned slowly to the sound of the noise. Kurama opened the door, fully dressed, bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Kurama said softly, "Did you just get up?"

"Mmm," Sora said softly, wiping sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Not too late," Kurama said, leaning casually against her doorframe, "Only about 10."

"No wonder I'm so bushed," Sora muttered, throwing herself back into her pillow, "Wake me up in a year."

"Ah ah," Kurama said, wiggling his finger. He walked over to Sora's bed, and pulled the covers off her. "That's enough of that. Come on, you're awake. Time to get up."

"No thanks," Sora muttered into her pillow.

Kurama paused, and looked at her curiously, "There is something bothering you, isn't there Sora?"

"Nmmm," Sora groaned, allowing herself to roll over, and glare up at Kurama, "You've known me for what, 1 day? And already you assume you know me."

"You're avoiding the question," Kurama said quietly, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"Hmph," Sora said, slipping out of bed, and adjusting the straps of the blue spaghetti strap shirt that she had worn to bed. She walked all the way over to the door before stopping, leaning against the door frame, glaring at a spot on the floor close enough that she could see Kurama in her peripheral vision, and said, "Let's go for a walk."

Kurama smiled, and walked over and followed her out of the room.

"It doesn't make any sense, Kurama," Sora said to him the as they walked through the forest surrounding Genkai's house. "I mean, Hiei had the upper hand I suppose...the element of surprise, and apparently the talent...but...how could I lose?"

"Everyone has fights they win, and fights they lose," Kurama said wisely, "This was just your time to lose."

"I don't lose fights," Sora argued. "I have lost only 4 other fights in my lifetime: 2 to Raizen, 1 to you...well, 1 to Yoko, and 1 to Enki in the Demon World Tournament. Now, I have lost to Hiei. I don't understand it."

"Hiei is a talented fighter," Kurama said thoughtfully, "And he was prepared for your attack. Perhaps he is just stronger than you."

Sora grumbled in annoyance. Kurama smiled.

"You don't think that is the case?"

"You are probably right Kurama," Sora muttered, "I just don't want to admit it."

"None of us like to admit our weaknesses," Kurama said thoughtfully.

"I do not need your wisdom Kurama."

"Maybe you don't feel you do. But you may at some point. Keep it for safekeeping."

Sora growled in frustration. Several birds in nearby trees scattered in annoyance.

"This is ridiculous!" Sora growled, "Why can't I stop thinking about how he smirked at me as the blade connected with my throat! Why do I keep seeing the pain in his eyes?"

Kurama looked at her curiously for a moment, and then smiled innocently, "There is, of course, another possible reason as to why you lost..." he said.

Sora paused, and turned very slowly to look at Kurama. Obviously trying very hard to keep herself calm, she said in a dangerous voice, "Oh? And what would that be, Kurama?"

"Well," Kurama said, his eyes showing deep satisfaction, "You could have lost deliberately."

Sora froze in complete shock. Her mouth opened, as if she was going to speak, and then closed again. Her mouth opened again, but she seemed to still have nothing to say. Then, with enormous effort, she managed to gasp out, "What?"

"You could have thrown the fight," Kurama explained patiently. "Subconsciously," he added quickly, seeing the daggers in Sora's eyes.

"What on earth would possess me to do that?" Sora growled dangerously.

"Oh, I don't know..." Kurama said slyly, "Perhaps a certain...shall we say..._attraction_...to the attacker?"

Sora froze in her tracks quite suddenly. Her eyes glared at Kurama with a fiery passion, and she growled out 5 words in a voice that would make King Enma himself tremble with momentary fear.

"What did you just say!"

Kurama simply smiled at her.

"Let's get this straight, fox," Sora said harshly, "I am NOT developing a CRUSH on that LITTLE PUNK!"

"Very well," Kurama said pleasantly, "I believe you. The question is, do you believe yourself?"

"Of course I believe myself! Why else would I say it!" Sora spat out, trying and failing to hide the doubt in her eyes. She expected Kurama saw it anyway.

"Hey Kurama, Sora!" Yusuke called out. Turning around, Sora and Kurama saw Keiko and Yusuke making their way towards the two. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Just...talking," Kurama said innocently.

"Oh, of course!" Keiko said teasingly, winking at Sora. Sora glared at her, trying to stop the flood of memories before they overcame her, and Keiko blinked in surprise. Sora forced herself to calm down; Keiko didn't know of her past with Kurama. There was no sense in taking it out on her.

"Hey, have either of you seen Hiei this morning?" Yusuke asked, "I wanted to talk to him." He glanced at Sora with mild curiosity as she flinched at the sound of Hiei's name.

"I have not seen him," Kurama said, "But I know why you're looking for him. I recommend giving him some time to relax. He will tell us on his own if we give him time."

"In the same way that he will tell '_you know who_' on his own if we give him time, right?" Yusuke said sarcastically.

Kurama smiled, "Exactly."

"Hiei's 'own time' is too long," Yusuke muttered.

"Who's '_you know who_' Yusuke?" Keiko asked, narrowing her eyes.

"If you don't know who it is Keiko, I can't tell you," Yusuke said carefully. Then he looked at Kurama, and sighed, "Well, I don't want to wait around and then find that Hiei has decided that he has no more purpose in life, and bites the bullet," Yusuke said, "If you know what I mean."

"Hiei would never take his own life," Kurama said, "He will surrender his life only to a powerful opponent, or he will not die at all. This is probably why he has chosen to come back to human world; so that he is not tempted to challenge a powerful opponent."

"Well, if he's looking for me to do him in, he's got another thing coming," Yusuke said, gritting his teeth. "Make sure to tell him that if he even suggests it."

"Have no fear, I feel the same," Kurama said, smiling, "In any case, I think Hiei knows we would never do that to him. As I said, that's why he came here, so as not to be tempted."

"And with demon world so anti-death now, he'd be hard pressed to find someone willing anyway," Yusuke said with a grin.

"All thanks to you Yusuke," Kurama said with a smile, "Well, I'm off. It was nice talking to you Sora. And you Yusuke, Keiko. Have a good morning everyone!"

"Bye Kurama!" Keiko called out as the red haired fox walked away from the group. "He's so sweet! Why can't you been sweet like that Yusuke?"

"Because the overdose of sugar would kill me," Yusuke replied, "How are you doing Sora?" he paused, and then snickered, "You're neck okay?"

"...It's fine," Sora mumbled.

"Something wrong, Sora?" Keiko asked concerned.

"Nothing I particularly want to admit," Sora muttered.

"Are you hurt?" Yusuke asked sharply, dropping his arm from Keiko's shoulder to grab Sora's neck and examine it, "Because if that little mouse hurt you I'll kill him myself..."

"I'm fine Yusuke," Sora said, cracking a smile. She liked that he cared. "He didn't hurt me."

"Well than what's up?" Yusuke asked, "Keiko's right, there's definitely something wrong with you."

"I'm not denying it," Sora said mischievously, "I'm just not telling."

Keiko looked at her curiously for a moment, and then her eyes widened, "Oh my goodness I know what it is!"

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, I'm interested to hear this," Sora teased.

"You like Hiei!" Keiko announced triumphantly.

Sora's smiling face paled before she could stop it. She forced herself to laugh, but the damage had been done. Both Yusuke and Keiko had seen it.

"Uh...oh..." Yusuke said, "Someone's got a CRUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHH!"

"Shut up Yusuke!" Sora growled, deciding there was no point in hiding it. Apparently, she was as see through as a glass window.

"Aw, Sora that is too cute!" Keiko said, "But be careful, you don't want to just end up a rebound."

"I do not intend to act upon this!" Sora said, so nervous that they would be overheard that her voice squeaked, "Can we just drop it? It is a minor infatuation it will go away if I just ignore it!"

"Awww! That it so cute!" Keiko squealed, "Isn't it cute, Yusuke?"

"It's _adorable_," Yusuke teased.

"I am never going to live this down," Sora muttered, turning away from her friends, "Goodbye."

"Aw, come on Sora, come back! We were only teasing!" Yusuke called, racing up to her as she speed walked away, and attempting to grab her arm. Sora just kept walking. Keiko made Yusuke drop back, sensing that Sora wasn't really mad, but needed some time to herself.

"Some friends they are," Sora muttered to herself when she was a safe distance away. "I don't have a crush on Hiei." But Kurama's words echoed in her head.

_I believe you. But do you believe yourself?_

"Of course I believe myself!" Sora nearly shouted. Then she paused, "Don't I?"

I would like to thank everyone who has read my story a reviewed :) it really does mean the world to me that you take the time to leave a comment saying you liked (or even didn't like) the story! Special thanks goes out to Wicked102 for reviewing every chapter with excellent advice :D THANK YOU (hearts)

Give me a week to put the finishing touches on chapter eight, and I promise that you will have it soon! ;)


End file.
